


Take Care of Me

by morphia



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morphia/pseuds/morphia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Teddy being the best boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Care of Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmileDesu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/gifts).



> My best friend, Smiledesu, finally came back from the US, and as a welcome-back present this piece fell out of my fingers. I sent it to her personally and she was kind enough to help me clean it up before telling me to post it. I hope you enjoy it.

 

The stall is dimly lit, and cramped with the two of them in it. The music bleeds through the walls, dull bassline and a faint hint of treble. Moist breath runs across Teddy’s collarbone and he chuckles, just a bit out of breath himself. He’s pressing Billy up against the wall of the stall and that’s probably the only reason the dark haired mage is still upright. It had been a long evening, and Billy had spent most of it with one drink or another in his hand.

-

At some point, Billy had reached over under the table and gripped him nice and firm and Teddy, who was used to a much more restrained boyfriend, had to gasp, then chuckle to cover over it. He’d closed his eyes and let himself enjoy Billy’s touch for a moment, then reached down and pulled the hand away. “I think we need more privacy for this.”

-

If he’s honest, pressed up against the stall-wall might not be the kind of position Billy’s likely to be proud of. They’d spent the past couple of minutes making out fervently, lips meshing together and tongues sliding along one another, teasing each other in a most arousing way. Teddy rubs against Billy once, twice, feeling him hard and straining against his thigh. He doesn’t want to take it all the way, even as Billy pushes against his shoulders unevenly.

-

“Com’on Ted… Lemme turn around…” Billy purrs at one point, and the thought of that ass pressing to his crotch does a number on Teddy’s rational thinking. He can’t get drunk, but Billy’s definitely under the influence, and the heavy alcoholic touch to his breath and taste make him a little bit dizzy. “I want your-”

-

Teddy silences him with a kiss. Just because they’re locked in a stall doesn’t mean they’re completely alone, and he doesn’t want to risk it, doesn’t want to give Billy the chance to say or do anything he’d later regret. When the kiss breaks, he pants over his lips. “No, not here, Bee. Not when you’re plastered.” He says, reaching one hand down to stroke along Billy’s straining dick over his clothes.

-

Billy whines at the outright refusal. Somewhere in the far reaches of his mind, he’s melting, completely endeared by how much Teddy looks out for him, but the majority of his brain, which is currently operated by hormones alone, is full of protest and disappointment. Of course, that’s when that hand grips him hot and familiar and he moans against Teddy’s lips. “No-Not fair…”

-

“Deal with it.” Teddy answers, letting out a short laugh when Billy opens his eyes at last, to fix two perfect brown orbs on him in disbelief. “Yeah yeah, I did just say that.” he says absently, pulling the zipper down and unbuttoning Billy’s pants. “Now, can I give you a hand?” He asks, pressing his own pelvis to Billy’s thigh. /later/, he thinks. It will be worth it.

-

“Can you give me your mouth?” Billy asks immediately, his hand lifting to run gentle fingers over Teddy’s lips. Inhibition was the first to go when he’d started drinking, but his brain to mouth filter was soon to follow. He feels, somehow, that he might be embarrassed about saying this, later, but for now, he can’t care less. He needs /something/ and Teddy is /right there/.

-

Teddy’s face heats at the request, but he lets the corners of his lips rise into a sly smile. “As you wish.” He answers easily, kissing the tips of Billy’s fingers and then his lips. He bumps the tips of their noses together once, meeting Billy’s eyes with all the love he can convey with his own, and then slides to his knees. Billy makes a choked sound from above, and Teddy glances up momentarily before leveling his gaze with Billy’s crotch.

-

The underwear Billy’s wearing is pulled tight around his hard-on, making Teddy smile fondly as he reaches to release it from its restrains. He pulls close, rubbing his cheek against the shaft as it’s finally freed, savoring the gasp this action pulls out of Billy. “You sure you don’t want to f-” Billy starts saying, his voice wobbly, but the sentence breaks off around a groan as Teddy takes the head of his cock between his lips.

-

“F-Fuck!” Billy swears, fingers tangling into Teddy’s hair as the blond’s mouth moves over him, taking him deeper. His head falls back, hitting the wall painfully but he can’t really care about that at the moment. Teddy is skilled at this, had had plenty of practice, and Billy’s nowhere near his usual self control. The whole act is going to end ridiculously, embarrassingly fast, and Billy doesn’t care too much about that, either.

-

It’s the slight graze of teeth along the crown that does it, doubled with the speed of Teddy’s returns and the gentle massage one of his hands is giving Billy’s balls. Billy’s breathing so fast, each exhale audible and heavy. His fingers continue to slide through blond locks, mussing up Teddy’s hair remorselessly as his hips start to jerk in time with his internal need.

-

Teddy falls into pace with Billy’s motions, sensing it wouldn’t be long, and sure enough- “I-I’m… Ted..” Billy tries to caution, but he’s gone soon after, orgasm washing through him in a most gratifying way, all things considered. Teddy keeps his lips fastened around Billy’s cock, eyes closed as he licks along his length, swallowing carefully around him.

-

The pulse and the way Billy’s cock flexes in his mouth are both making Teddy very hot, but he knows better than to expect Billy to be able to help him any time soon. He pulls off, reaches for some toilet paper and wipes Billy clean before tucking him back into his clothes. When he gets to his feet, Billy’s watching him with a dreamy expression on his face.

-

“Come here, you.” Billy says in a drawl and pulls Teddy in for a deep kiss, all tongue and low moans as he tastes himself in Teddy’s mouth. When they pull apart, he reaches down to grip Teddy again. “Your turn.” He says, but Teddy smiles gently and covers his hand with his own. He’s pressing Billy against the wall again, and Billy can’t really complain about this, but he’d been hoping to give Teddy a good time.

-

“I don’t think you’re up for it, alcohol-breath, but your hand would be nice.” Teddy says gently, helping Billy undo his own pants, pushing Billy’s hand down his boxer-briefs. “Think you could do that for me, Bee?” He asks, rolling his hips into Billy’s touch as fingers wrap around his length. Billy looks down at where his hand disappears into Teddy’s underwear, then looks up, smirking at Teddy.

-

“I think I can do that.” He says, squeezing Teddy lightly, then chuckling when Teddy lets out a surprised yet pleased sound. The pants and underwear are pushed out of the way and Teddy kisses Billy’s cheek as the mage starts an experimental pace. It’s slow, and Billy’s coordination is a bit off, as are his responses, but what he lacks in performance he makes up for with boldness.

-

He pulls and squeezes, runs his thumb over the slit, and, when Teddy’s reactions suggest he’d done something good, repeats the motion. Teddy’s hips mirror Billy’s pace, coaxing him to speed up when he needs it. He reaches down, his own hand covering Billy’s. Their fingers entwine and Teddy finds himself leaning heavily against Billy, forehead resting on his shoulder.

-

Teddy doesn’t need much to get there, either. He’d been half hard ever since Billy’d grabbed him at the table, and the blowjob he’d given Billy had only made matters worse. Or better. It’s difficult to tell. He’s moaning meaningless utterances next to Billy’s ear, and it’s only his reluctance to have Billy use magic under the influence that has him pulling slightly back, to make sure he wouldn’t climax all over Billy’s clothes.

-

The orgasm is a great, shuddering sensation that courses through him. He leans heavily against Billy then, panting and half chuckling. “That was…” He says, but Billy covers his lips with his clean hand to shush him. Sometimes, just being in the moment can be nice.

-

“Thanks, Tee.” Billy says a couple of hours later. He’s sobered up some, and is mortified at the thought that he’d almost had Teddy fuck him in the public restrooms of a pub. “I don’t know how I’d have felt if you’d gone through with it.” He admits.

“I didn’t want to risk it.” Teddy answers with a shrug, but he’s smiling. He has his arm draped around Billy’s shoulders. They’re sitting together on a bench in a park near the pub they’d been to. “Besides, you were so drunk, I wasn’t sure you’d even be able to enjoy it properly.”

“Next time, let’s get drunk at home.” Billy says, his gaze thoughtful. “I mean, there was this… Feeling. I don’t know, I wonder what it would feel like to have sex when I’m in that state, but not in a public bathroom stall.” He’s blushing faintly, and his slight embarrassment at having said that only abates when Teddy rests a hand on his thigh.

“Let’s do that, then. Sometime.”


End file.
